


five times Darcy asks Coulson to dinner and one time he asks her

by earlofcardigans



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Going On Facebook: A Darcy Lewis Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlofcardigans/pseuds/earlofcardigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times fic! Basically that’s it. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	five times Darcy asks Coulson to dinner and one time he asks her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/gifts).



> Thanks to why_me_why_not for all her help and support and comma fixing.

1.

“Okay, okay.” Darcy knew when she wasn’t wanted. She looked at Jane’s hand, still held out behind her, warding Darcy away from her hushed phone conversation.

She had nothing to do besides sit on the roof and talk to Jane about how they lost everything. And yeah, Darcy helped some, but it wasn’t her research. She just wanted her iPod back, because what else was going to drown out the sound of Jane doing the science thing out loud?

Darcy nodded to herself as she grabbed her coat and hat and headed to the door. She was getting her shit back. Suit Guy hadn’t gone far. Darcy knew this because he gave her a card, and told her: “I’m not going far, Ms. Lewis. Please contact me if you need something or someone visits you. I am sorry about your things.” Then he nodded at her, did an about face, and zoomed off in his Suit Guy Car.

She turned the corner and saw a gaggle of Suit Guy Cars. She couldn’t pick her guy out from the rest, but it shouldn’t be hard once she got closer to them.

She set off walking, tucked her hands in her coat pockets, and hummed the theme song to Power Puff Girls to calm her nerves.

When she made it to where most of the Suit Guys were standing around, drinking coffee, looking suit-y, she paused and examined all the faces. She was about to give up when a bald guy walked up to her, hand outstretched, and said, “Coulson isn’t here, but he wants to know why you are.”

He shoved a cell phone at her and she looked at it, then back to Bald Suit. He shrugged and walked off, nose in his coffee.

Darcy figured she’d try it out. What could it hurt? “Hello? Why am I talking to you?”

“Ms. Lewis.” It was her Suit Guy. Coulson. Maybe she’d remember that. “Would you please turn around and walk back the way you came? If you need something specific, the agent that handed you this phone can and will assist you. If you came to ask the same question you’ve been asking, I’m afraid that answer is still no and I need you to give up. For now.”

Darcy huffed. “Look, Agent Suit. I just.” She didn’t want to figure out why she needed to give up. He sounded like he could probably make her life even more of the hell that it was now, and she was tired of arguing. Fighting wasn’t getting Jane her stuff back. Well, not the fighting she had been doing.

“Look,” she started again. “I think maybe you work too hard. Want to have dinner with me later? I’ll be at the steak house, you can show up or not. Just. Think about it.”

“I don’t think-“

“Don’t think too long. Seven sharp, Agent.”

“Coulson. I’m Agent Coulson. I’m going to need you to return the phone to Sitwell, please, Ms. Lewis.”

“I think I’ll keep it for now.” She smiled to herself and walked back the way she came. “You come after it. Seven, Coulson. Maybe we could make a trade.”

She heard him sigh, then she ended the call, and practically skipped back to Jane.

 

2.

“Coulson!” Darcy danced toward him. She had her Charlie Brown mug in one hand and her cherry Poptart in the other. She waved them at Coulson.

“Ms. Lewis.” He took hold of her upper arms and set her aside. “Is Dr. Foster here? I need to speak with the both of you.”

“We’re having an alcoholic breakfast drinks party, Coulson. Care to join us?” Darcy had mimosas. She knew there were bloody Marys around there somewhere. She had no idea what constituted an alcoholic breakfast drink, and she didn’t care. She just wanted to drink them and look at her iPod and Jane’s whiteboard and sigh. The good sigh that came with knowing you got your shit back from SHIELD. Darcy was sure that people rarely got to use that sigh around Coulson. He was more of a ‘damn dude, why you gotta bring us all down’ kind of sigh. 

Except for when he wasn’t.

“Fascinating, Darcy.” Coulson gave her back her mug. “I really need you and Dr. Foster to be sober and listen to what I came here to tell you. Please.”

“Is it a matter of national security? Are you saving our lives, Coulson?”

Darcy thought he was smiling at her except his face hadn’t changed much. She knew he smiled. He had at dinner when he gave her her iPod back.

“It is! You’re totally happy about it. Okay, Coulson. But you have to have pancakes with us first.” Darcy whirled around to yell at Jane about SHIELD-issue pancakes and forgot she had been drinking. She got dizzy and swayed. Coulson was right behind her, steadying her with a strong hand on her elbow.

“It’s not breakfast time, Darcy,” he said from very close behind her.

“No? It’s pancakes for dinner, Phil.” She barely stopped herself from dropping her head back onto his shoulder. She just knew his suit would be so soft. “Have you ever had pancakes for dinner?”

“It’s been a very long time.” He let go of her and stepped to the side.

“Well it’s time to change that, sir.” Darcy shook her hair back. “Let me get Jane. We can have pancakes and talk about your little security problem all at the same time.”

“Please do hurry, Ms. Lewis.”

He was smiling at her again. Darcy tossed a saucy grin at him back over her shoulder. She knew he had a fun side.

Maybe pancakes would bring it out even more.

 

3.

“I’m not supposed to be here.” Darcy pulled the chair closer to Coulson’s hospital bed. She tapped her fingers on the edge of the plastic frame.

“Fury told me I could stay. For a little while. I think he has a soft spot for you.” Darcy shrugged. “I don’t think I can come back again until you wake up. When you do, I’ll bring you real food. We can have a hospital picnic.”

Darcy laid her head on the bed next to his hip. “You have to wake up. For the picnic, Phil. I’m aces at picnics.”

She stayed there as long as she could, didn’t even protest when Pepper came to drag her away.

 

4.

“So this is where you moved to?”

Darcy looked up to see Coulson lounging in her doorway. He was eyeing all her boxes and clothes strewn about the place. She wasn’t great at the unpacking nonsense.

“Do you not approve, Agent Coulson?” Darcy spread her arms wide to show off all her crappy stuff and bounced on her bed a little. She hadn’t seen Coulson much since he returned. She had missed him. And having him here now, in what she considered as her personal space, was a bit disconcerting. But maybe not in a bad way.

Darcy had yet to figure everything out.

“I think it’s better, Ms. Lewis, than your previous lodgings.” He pushed himself off the door frame. “This way we can keep tabs on you.” He was smiling at her, though, despite the fact that he sounded like she was going to get into trouble very soon.

It was not Darcy’s fault that trouble found her.

“You want to keep tabs on me in the kitchen?” Darcy popped up and headed toward the door. She was full of a nervous energy she couldn’t quite pinpoint. She needed out of the room and for Phil to stop looking at her like that. “There’re baguettes. They make great sandwiches.” Darcy smiled wide at him.

“Not tonight. Have fun with your sandwiches.”

He started to walk away.

“Tomorrow?” She asked, all hopeful, before he could get too far from her. When he turned back to look at her, questioning, she shrugged. “Dinner? I could make that pasta thing, with the alfredo sauce. You liked it when I brought it for lunch that one day.”

“What time, Darcy?” He had one hand stuck in the pocket of his slacks. He wasn’t really looking at her.

Darcy figured they were never going to make it through any real sort of date if they kept this up. She blew her hair out of her face and shook her head. Seriously, they were hopeless.

“You tell me, Phil. You’re the secret agent here. I’m the one with a nine-to-five.” But she smiled at him, soft and open.

“I’ll be here at eight.” He nodded to her. “Goodnight, Darcy.”

She shut the door, leaned against it, and watched him disappear down the hall.

 

5.

“When we get out of here, Phil, I think you should buy me dinner.” Darcy tried again to loosen the restraints around her wrists. They were just getting tighter. She was having none of this kidnapped bullshit.

“When we get out of here, Darcy, I’ll buy you dinner for the rest of the month.” He was doing something complicated with his hands and trying to be a distraction because she was a civilian. 

Darcy knew they were in the middle of a kidnapping shitstorm, but she still took the time to be a little bit giddy at the fact that they were going to have dinner together every night for a month. Well, barring any unforeseen alien invasions or nuclear strikes. They worked for SHIELD after all. They weren’t promised any tomorrows.

“I’m holding you to that. And I want those fancy kind of sit down dinners, not take out in your office.” Darcy quit squirming and watched him work.

“You’ll get whatever we have time for. I can make reservations at a different place for every night, but I doubt we make it to half of them.” He looked back at her briefly, raised an eyebrow in his ‘you know I’m right’ way.

Darcy shrugged, forgetting momentarily that it was going to hurt.

Phil shook his head, laughing slightly. “Alright, Ms. Lewis. I’ll see what I can do.”

“I’m holding you to all your promises, Agent Coulson.” Darcy stretched her legs out and tapped him with the toes of one boot. “Now can we get the hell out of here, please?”

“Well, since you said please.”

Darcy could tell he was having way too much fun for such a tiny kidnapping.

 

+1.

Darcy walked into his office and slid onto the only vacant spot on his desk. She swung her leg and waited. He had invited her to his office at a specific time, even though he knew she was going to show up at least three times throughout the day.

It was odd.

“You wanted to see me, Agent Coulson?” She smiled at him all cheeky.

Phil leaned back in his chair and smoothed down his tie. It could probably be a nervous habit, but Darcy knew there were no such habits in Phil Coulson’s world. Nervous wasn’t a word in his dictionary.

“Darcy,” he said. And then didn’t speak again for what seemed like five minutes.

Darcy curved her hands around the edge of his desk and leaned a bit more into his space. 

“Phil?” She drew his name out in the way she knew he hated.

“Stark is having a thing next week. I was wondering if you would like to attend it with me?” He glanced up at her briefly and then went back to not looking at her at all. “We don’t normally do that sort of thing together. I thought.”

“We’ve been having dinner together for the past month. What sort of thing is that?” Darcy vaguely knew what he was getting at, but she wanted him to say it.

“Well, that was a bet, wasn’t it? And everybody knows that. This is. It would be.”

“Why are you being weird about this?” Darcy put her foot on his chair and pushed him back a little. “Because everyone thought we were dating because of a bet?”

“Well we were, weren’t we?” He looked up at her then, the creases in his forehead telling her more than he was going to say.

“Why, Agent Coulson.” She tried that eyelash fluttering thing. “Did you want everybody to know? Did you want to show me off?”

“Did you want to be shown off?”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Darcy pushed off the desk and sat in his lap. He huffed out a laugh. “I also wouldn’t mind showing you off. Not everyone has their own personal secret agent.”

“I think the team might disagree with you, Ms. Lewis.” He smiled at her in that fond way he had that told her more about them than anything else.

“Well the team can suck it, Agent Coulson. If you don’t mind me saying.” She smiled back beatifically when he laughed out loud.


End file.
